And So History Repeats Itself
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Eighteen years have past and there have been many changes. The Avatar Gang had moved on Zuko had confessed his love to Katara All was well, until the Earth Kingdom declared war. Now their children believe its up to them to stop the war.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own Zuko or the ATLA characters but I wish I did, but I do own Xiaoqing and more for they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Eighteen years have past and there have been many changes. The Avatar Gang had moved on Zuko had confessed his love to Katara and they had two children while Aang realized his love for Toph. Sokka and Suki stayed in love. All was well. Until the Earth Kingdom decided it was their turn to rule. And now, its up to their children to save the world this time.  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother.'_ Katara thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter One:**

_The Truth Unravels~_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Zuko was doing his usual paperwork, it was hard to do anything now that his nation was in fear of being taken over by the Earth Kingdom. He didn't know what possessed them to start this nonsensical war but whatever it was he knew he had to stop it. Katara was brushing the black hair of her daughter, well, it wasn't all black since there was dark brown streaks in it as well because of her mother's dark brown hair. Her skin was a light caramel color and her eyes a bright green, yellow and blue make green, and she was lean and curvy almost like her mother. The blue-eyed thirty-two year old woman looked at her door with a warm smile because it still amazed how she was the only one gifted with those bright emerald hues unlike her older twin brothers but it came from the mixed eye-color of her and her husband, the Fire Lord. It was just eighteen years ago when she married him and was truly happy instead of marrying Aang who she only loved like a little brother, he was a responsibility and she had mothered him and there was no type of martial relationship that could be born from what they had.

"Do I really have to be courted?" Came a soft voice, Katara's eyes sadden as she saw the hurt, confusion, and anger in her daughter's eyes. She would of loved to say no but could she really do that? Being in the Fire Nation she had learned all their customs and there was some she didn't like but she had no right to ignore them.

Katara sighed, "I'm afraid so."

Chi's eyes started to water but she fought back her tears and stood up, whipping around wearing only her cotton long red dress with spaghetti straps, she gave her mother a rather angry glare, "I refuse!" Katara would of smile because that was the same fire and same passion she had as a child but this was no time to be smiling, her daughter was misbehaving.

"Look! It's not like I want you to be but there will be suitors who wish to be your husband! It's not my fault." Reasoned the mother while Chi calmed down and realized she was getting angry at the wrong person.

The green-eyed girl nodded her head. "Your right, so I'll take this up with Father!" Storming out of the room while grabbing a robe, she stormed off to the Fire Lord's office just to give her father a piece of her mind.

"She's too much like me." Katara sighed while two heads poked out from the door way, both boys had black hair, one had blue and the other had honey-colored. They both had tan skin like their father and were built like him to.

"What's her deal?" Asked one.

"She has an attitude problem." Said the other while Katara shook her head.

Standing, the Fire Lady just shook her head and folded her hands, "Your sister isn't ready to grow up yet."

The blue-eyed twin rolled his eyes before folding his arms, "She really needs to get over herself. This is because she gets spoiled by Father all the time."

"That's not it Hui and you know it!" Katara shook her head, her sixteen-year-old son was starting to annoy her at the moment.

Hui frowned while Huo stayed out of this one, like a smart prince. "Well, I'm going to go visit great uncle Iroh," Huo beamed while running off and Hui following right after.

"Children these days." Katara groaned before going to her husband's office.

**- - - - -**

Zuko had finished the last document and put the papers together and laid them down on the desk. He was completely worn out but he didn't look it. He still looked the same, well, in Katara's eyes. He had a goatee now ,which was pretty long, and his hair was longer and more well-kept. He often looked at the portrait on the wall just to smile at the fact he had such beautiful children with the one woman he loved and he would always love and it just felt surreal to him. It had been fourteen years since the war had ended and he realized he had loved one young girl, one girl he thought he could never love but his thoughts had been interrupted by a hot headed 15-year-old. At first, Zuko thought she came here to see him just to see what he was doing as she usually did but that was far from the case.

"Your going to put me out for sale like I'm some freakin' land?!" Shouted the princess as she stomped her way over to her father, "I'm not getting married and I don't care what you and mother have to say because I am too young and I want to make my own decisions!" Zuko blinked twice before closing his eyes, he should of known that Chi wouldn't like this.

Zuko stood up, "Do not speak to me in that manner. I am your father and you respect me and your mother as well." His voice was stern and it made Chi become scared a little but she kept her head held high. "I understand you do not like feeling obligated to marry someone you are not in love with and I felt that way too. Your father has made many decisions that the council had not like and they want me to start right with you."

Chi's green eyes softened before she let out a small sigh, she knew that her father wouldn't understand even though he, himself, had married their mother who was not a Fire Nation noblewoman. "But father. . ."

"I know that you like to feel free and tied down to nothing since that is the feeling all children want and have but they want to keep it," Zuko bent his knees to meet eye to eye with his sister, his scar never made her sick nor did she pay it no mind because she still found her father to be the best-looking man in the world, "I don't even like the fact of any boy liking you because your my only girl, my little girl." His hand found her soft, caramel cheek and he caressed it trying to soothe that seething, white hot anger burning in her and it did.

Her long, neatly brushed hair swayed from the movement she made. She hugged her father tightly while trying to hold back tears, "If you don't like it, can't you stop it?" Her voice was soft then what it was earlier.

"I will try but if the council will not approve of this action then there is nothing I can do, Chi." The Fire Lord admitted while rubbing the back of his daughter's head. Katara stood at the doorway with a smile on her face, she touched her betrothal necklace which Zuko had made for her. It was a mixed symbol of Fire and Water in the form of Ying and Yang. Blue background with the symbol of fire and a orange red background with the symbol of water. Her daughter wore her mother's, Kya, necklace. A smile kept it's form on her face as she watched Zuko slowly calm down their youngest child with such gentleness, which was very rare in fact, but every ruff edge as its soft side.

"Thank you, father." Said Chi as she pulled away from her sire and smiled at him, she turned around and saw her mother, "I'm sorry for my disrespect to you, mom." The Fire Lady smiled before walking towards her.

"Its fine." Katara said while giving her a hug. "You remind me of myself when I was younger."

Chi merely smiled before a guard walked in. Letting go of Chi, Katara stood next to Zuko while Chi immediately went in between them.

"Fire Lord, The Avatar and Bei Fong's children has arrived for a visit as well as Chieftain Sokka and Kyoshi Warrior Suki." He annouched, "They are in the garden area." Katara clapped her hands together and smiled brightly.

Zuko's nodded his head as the guard led them to the guardian. Chi was overly excited since she hadn't seen her uncle and aunt as well as her cousins Chang, and Kya as well as Aang and Toph's kids Ling, Shen and Shun. Her arms flailed as she saw Huo and Hui already ahead of them. It would take them at least 30 minutes to get to the garden.

- - - - -

A rather tall boy with dark brown hair tied into a wolf tail like Sokka use to have in his younger days with bright blue eyes and mocha colored skin stood tall and regal. He was the oldest, seventeen, and the smartest but not to mention he lacked common sense sometimes and he was just like his father; greedy. His sister, Kya, had brown hair and caramel colored skin with blue eyes as well, she was sixteen and was rather clever but her agility and strength was what really made her one of the best Kyoshi warriors like her mother. Chang and Kya watched Huo, Hui, and Chi come up to them with a rather excited smile.

"Its so glad to see you guys!" Chi exclaimed with a rather hyper voice, "Chang... Your getting really old." She stuck her tongue out at him while he grimaced but couldn't help but laugh himself,

"Well, your just lucky that your young and a little princess. You get spoiled." He folded his arms as well as she did, arching a brow.

Chi held her head up high and took on a rather regal posture, "Spoiled? I am not spoiled I just get what I want."

Zuko and Katara stood side by side as they talked to Sokka and Suki. Sokka had let his hair grow as long as Hakoda had his while Suki kept her hair simple and short like always.

"It's been a while now and Chang is getting older by the second... I remember when he was just a little boy." Katara said with a smile as she saw Sokka take on his proud-parent face.

"Yep! My boy does grow fast and he's one hell of a fighter too! Not to mention he a good army leader and father said he couldn't be anymore perfect." Sokka wiped a little fake tear that was near the edge of his eye, "I am so proud of myself."

"Ahem." Suki coughed while folding her arms.

The water Chieftain coughed twice, "I meant proud of us for raising such a good warrior."

"Exactly but Kya is really outstanding herself, it's a shame our kids are better than us when we taught them everything we know." Suki giggled.

Zuko chuckled a bit himself, "Same with ours. Chi has the ability to make white flames."

"White flames?" Sokka and Suki said in a unison while Katara nodded her head.

"It's the ability to make almost Sun hot flames and it can absorb other types of fires such a regular fire and blue flames." Zuko explained, "Only few people have that in my family tree so only me and her are able to make it. While the boys seem to be able to do , fire, blue flames, and such. But Chi can also control water but only Hui is gifted in water while Huo is gifted in lightning but what shocks me it took me so long to learn blue flames and lightning but they could do them as a newborn."

Katara chuckled, "Yes. Chi was like that with water as well. She slapped me with a water whip in the bath."

Sokka and Suki laughed until Aang and Toph came. Aang had grown hair that ended to his shoulders, he was muscular and also very tall. Toph was as beautiful as always, her hair was in two buns and her body lean and slender. Next to them was Ling, their youngest daughter, who was just a year younger than Chi. She had dark brown hair like Aang but grass-green colored eyes that had shined very brightly in the sun like Toph as well as pale skin. While the Twins, Shen and Shun, were tall but skinny like Aang use to be as a child and they were sixteen like Huo and Hui. They both had black hair but cream porcelain skin like their father and bright gray eyes. "Chi!" The twins sang in a unison as they both hugged her. Ling smiled and walked over toward them as Chang and Kya joined the group.

"It's been a while since I've seen you guys." Chi squealed, excited about being around her cousins and family friends. "I've missed you all since its been three years since I've seen you guys because of the war and because our parents are really busy."

"Yeah." Huo added with a frown, "We've got to help but you know our parents won't really go for it."

"But who said we had to listen to them?" Ling arched a brow.

Chang glared at Ling for a bit. "What do you mean by that?"

"Why not just leave and go. They did it when they were young so they should understand how much we want to help." Biting her nails, Ling looked at them all as their expression changed from unsure to determined.

"She's right but we have no source of transportation. But we're royalty! The town people will notice us and you know my father is." Chi folded her arms.

Chang sighed, "She's got a point there."

"But that means we can just go in-disguise." said Kya as she waved her arms,

Chi frowned a bit but pointed to herself, "My brothers may get away with it but if you have my looks you won't get away with it. Allot of people still hate the Fire Nation and made their children hate them too even though my father ended the war but I am sure they can guess what a Fire Nation and Water tribe breed looks like." Her head lowered but Shen lifted her head up by her chin.

"We can do this if we just believe and stick close together. If you give up so easily then we will crash and burn." He said while removing his hand.

All of them looked at Chi deciding they would all have to do it together, Chi was still a bit unsure about it... "Fine... Let's help our mom and dads!"

* * *

Well, you know the deal: Review and tune in for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own Zuko or the ATLA characters but I wish I did, but I do own Xiaoqing and more for they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Eighteen years have past and there have been many changes. The Avatar Gang had moved on Zuko had confessed his love to Katara and they had two children while Aang realized his love for Toph. Sokka and Suki stayed in love. All was well. Until the Earth Kingdom decided it was their turn to rule. And now, its up to their children to save the world this time.  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother.'_ Katara thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Two:**

Plans

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Chi sat by the small lake with bread crumbs in her hand. Dipping her finger into the cool water and sending ripples through out the water turtle ducks came towards her and ate the bread crumbs from her hand. "I'm not sure I want to leave." Her emerald eyes looked up toward the Moon which shined brightly through the night. Moving her arm up while her hand was face down toward the lake, water followed her hand and flowed softly until she heard a footstep and it distracted her. Turning to look, she saw Shen, one of the twins.

"Hey Shen." Greeted the Fire Nation princess as she looked back at the small turtle ducks.

The boy sat down rather hard on his bottom but folded his leg, "What are you doing out here? I thought were going to leave this morning?"

"I'm not sure if I want to leave." Chi said while pulling her knees toward her chest and placing her hands around her leg as her chin rested inbetween her knees. "I love my home and I honor and respect my parents, disobeying them and seeing the hurt in their eyes bother me."

"But we're doing the right thing! They shouldn't be angry because they were a bunch of kids who decided it was their responsibility to save the world. The only ones who should of saved the world was the Avatar not our mother, not your father, and not your aunt and uncle." Shen explained but Chi had her second doubts.

Chi let out a small sigh before looking at her small feet which were bare, "I just think this is not our war."

Shen couldn't believe how Chi wasn't really going for it, he expected her of all people to be determined about it and ready to go but it was like she was scared to leave home. "If you won't want to go then you don't have to." He stood up and walked off leaving Chi all alone again.

The Fire princess watched as his silhouette faded and the air was still, calm, and soundless she stood up and walked to her parent's bedroom. The door opened and she saw that her mother was brushing her hair at the dresser wearing a red long nightgown with overly-long sleeves. Her father wasn't there yet.

"Mom..." Chi mumbled but Katara put the brushed down and watched her daughter inch closer to her. "What if I wanted to help end the war?" Her emerald eyes looked into her mother's blue ones before turning blue themselves, revealing her sad emotions. Chi's eyes often changed color; Blue for sad, gold for angry. The Fire Lady merely placed her hands onto her daughters small shoulders and kept a smile on her face.

"I would understand," She said softly while Chi's eyes widened, turning green once more, "Remember I told you how I left home to go save the world when I was fourteen? I wouldn't mind my daughter leaving home to go help because your father and I are helping here, the Fire Nation as well as the South Pole."

"I was afraid you would be disappointed in me if I went. I was afraid that if I went that you would be upset and angry because you would be afraid that this quest is too dangerous and I wouldn't be able to handle the situations I would have to be involved in." Admitted the 15-year-old.

Nodding her head, Katara brought her daughter close and hugged her tightly, "I'm the cool parent, remember? Now your father wouldn't like this but I will allow it. I'll get your father to soften up a bit but when you are ready to leave come see me since your father leaves early in the morning for practice. I will help you all pack."

"Thank you mom." Chi said while holding onto her mother tightly.

**- - - - -**

Shen and Shun were with Ling waiting while Huo and Hui were practicing their firebending a bit before departure. Shen and Shun wore a dark long-sleeve green top with loose black pants and black boots. Chang and Kya waited for Chi who was receiving the items they would need from Katara who Chi explained would no tell their parents about their idea. Chang was wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt with a navy blue long-sleeve shirt under and blue long loose pants with black flat shoes. Kya wore a forest green midriff with lime long-sleeve belly shirt under with forest green shorts with short black boots.

"What's take them so long?" Shun said so anxiously, "I'm so excited! I can't help it!"

"Your not the only one! I can put my brain to use on this trip!" Chang grinned but Kya merely rolled her eyes. Katara and Chi came outside with sleeping rolls, old sake gourd and a rather hefty box. Chi wore a sky blue midriff, a sky blue shirt with slits that went to both sides of her hips, dark blue tights and sky blue flats with her hair out and curly with straight long bangs that covered her forehead down to her eyes brows and two short small portions of her hair at each side of her both sides of her face.

"What's that?" Ling asked, a bit curious about the box mostly. Ling wore a green mantle, black short sleeve shirt, a dark golden tunic and green loose pants with black flats while her straight hair was up in a perky ponytail and two bangs at both sides of her face.

Katara smiled a bit, "Gold pieces. 50,000 to be in fact because you're going to need the money when you travel. Weapons, clothing, armor, food, disguises, inn fee is what will be needed for this trip."

"Wow! Aunt Katara is so awesome!" Kya cheered.

Chi placed the items in the saddle before sitting down, "C'mon guys the sun is about to rise."

"Be careful." Katara said as Shen, Ling, Shun, Huo, Hui, Chang, and Kya climbed up on Appa. Shen would be the director while Ling would read the map.

"We will, mom!" Huo and Hui said in a unision while the others waved.

Shen grinned, "Yip yip!" He said while the bison flew up into the sky and they became distant, almost like the stars that were starting to disappear as the sun began to arise. Katara stood at the spot as a tear rolled down her cheek as she was a bit concerned but she knew they were all strong enough to take care of themselves. At that moment, she heard footsteps inch closer to her, she turned around ready to attack by using the water from the grass but it was only her husband, who looked utterly confused.

"After all these years you still think someone is going to attack you out of the blue?" Zuko asked with his right brow arched. The Fire Lady laughed nervously before rubbing the back of her neck.

"Maybe. What are you doing here?" She asked a bit nervous thinking he saw the kids leave.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders, "I thought I heard Appa but I guess I was wrong. What are you doing here?"

"Watching the dawn come." Katara quickly turned back around as Zuko walked a bit further to stand next to her. His arm wrapped around her waist as the sun started to rise, "We should probably visit the North Pole, just to see your parents and I need to talk to your father to see if he is doing fine. I had to give up my entire Navy for you..." He slowly turned to look at his wife who blushed a bit while tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"You don't regret it?" The water princess asked while Zuko shook his head.

"I will never regret it." He kissed her forehead before resting his on hers.

**- - - - - **

Chi looked around at her Fire Nation home, she smiled as she saw young children playing around in the streets. "Well, where are we going first?" She asked while Ling looked at the map thoroughly.

"Since we have no avatar to train and Shen and Shun already know all four elements except lightning and blue flames. We need to train them for that but we have you and the Fire twins for that, right Sugar Plum?"

"Right." Chi said nonchantly since Ling called her Sugar Plum, "So, we can't just go straight to Ba Sing Se, that's death trap. So what do we do exactly?"

Chang hummed, "Well... How about we help small towns that the Earth Kingdom took over and bring them back to the control of the people? We can start with Kyoshi Island and all the other small parts of the Earth Kingdom and since they took over the small parts of the towns in the Fire Nation's outskirts, we can start here." He pointed to a small town below them while Shen moved Appa toward that direction.

"That's a good idea, Smartie." Ling nodded.

"Thanks! I like that nickname." Chang then heard his stomach growl, "...I must eat!"

"Just like dad..." Kya groaned as they landed down on the ground, they all jumped off the saddle and walked into the small town. They saw a bunch of Earth Kingdom soldiers walking around almost guarding the place. "It's too early in the morning, the people won't be active until later on in the day." Huo said while Hui stretched.

Ling folded her arms, "We might as well get some shut-eye in the forest."

"Wait a minute!" Kya whispered as the others began to leave, the soldiers left and the people came out looking a bit relieved, the men left the children and women for work except for one house. He didn't look like a man but he looked liked a teenage boy who left for work.

"His father must of died..." Chi thought as they watched him head off with the other men.

Ling frowned, "What a shame. Well, Sunshine, thanks for showing us the men leaving for work, now what do we do?"

Chang walked toward the village, "Let's go see their job." He said while the others looked at each before following alone. As they walked, the village was oddly quiet as the women and children stayed in the homes and as they followed the men they saw a rather large field of cotton and the men had to pick them while the soldiers stood around them and whipped each person who did not pick the cotton fast enough or didn't pick enough. Chi and Kya's eyes widened with horror while the boys merely shook their head, ashamed.

"This is horrific." Kya snarled as she was just about ready to go down there and hurt each and every one of the guard herself but Chang grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't be stupid. We'll have to make a plan." Chang explained as Kya sighed. They walked back to the village, Chi was a little behind since every time she looked back she looked at the teenage boy who was being whipped repeatedly since he didn't pick the cotton as the guard's desired him to. That soldier was just plain mean. That last strike which sent the boy to his knees, she turned around and ran as fast as she could. Huo and Hui looked around for their sister before turning around and saw Chi running towards the cottan filed direction.

"CHI!" They shouted, running after her as the others followed suit. Chi had the sake gourd for water since it was larger than a water skin, she opened to the top and placed in in her pocket as she ran. Jumping in the hair, over the small hill, she manipulate her arm in Kung Fu snake form, on point and quick, the water floated above her in the form of a snake and it moved down toward the guards. It was almost as large a Boa constrictor. The soldiers gasp as the snake turned into sharp ice nails and went straight at them, pinning them down by their shoulders and their pants legs. Chi landed on her feet and saw the village men sweating and wincing in pain but when they saw what she had done, they were overjoyed but kept a calm face.

She ran over to the young boy and helped him up, he looked at her looked back down at the ground. "I'm fine." He said while Chi, let more water flow out of the gourd and onto her hands, her right hand was engulfed by the water and glowed white and she placed her hand on his back, slowly moviong across and down as his wounds healed.

"I'm going to go help the others." Chi said as the boy looked at her," Chang and the boys had took the whips from the soldiers and gave them to the men while Ling made the Earth beneath them hold onto their feet with her bending and cuffed their hands.

"Now you're going to feel the same treatment!" Shen shouted with a wicked grin, the men of the village had angry faces and attacked the solders.

"I don't think it's right." Chi said watching the soldiers scream and squirm as their backs, sides, and legs were repeatedly abused, "They're just like them."

Huo pushed Chi away, "They deserve it, now let's go." As they walked towards Appa, the teenage boy who Chi had healed first ran up to them.

"Here." He bowed but had his hands out them, "We owe you this." It was only four copper pieces, Chi frowned and looked at them and they just rolled their eyes knowing why she did that.

"Fine." Chang mumbled, folding his arms while Kya ran to the box and pulled out a bag of 9, 000 gold pieces and ran back to give them to Chi.

"Keep it." Chi told the boy, his bright brown eyes widened as she placed the back of gold pieces in his hands. "Its pretty heavy but you need this more than we do." She smiled as the boy nodded his head.

"Thank you so much." He said as his short black hair, waved in the wind as Chi turned around.

"We should get going." Chi said as the others walked ahead. The climbed atop of Appa and followed the river, they were still in Fire Nation territory.

Ling looked at the map and began to question about something, "Why would King Kuei even start this war? He was a rather nice man."

"That's why I don't get either. Do you think someone forced him into this?" Kya asked.

"That does sound pretty possible." Chang said, "Maybe someone held his bear hostage."

"...That sounds a bit right." Huo said as Hui nodded.

"Well, where are we of to next?" Shen asked while holding onto the reigns.

Ling looked at the map, "How about Kyoshi Island?" her eyes looked up to Chi and Chang, "There aren't that many small villages in the Fire Nation anyway."

"She's right." Chi said while folding her legs and folding her hands. "But why Kyoshi Island?"

"Maybe we could ask them about Kuei." Chang suggested.

"Why not Omashu?" Hui asked.

Kya shook her head, "It might be under control as well."


End file.
